WIZARD CAMP: BOOK 1: CHAPTER 1
by KHenry
Summary: This is my first story to be put into public view. I am so grateful for this site. I tried to do it on another site, but I couldn't figure out how to do that so I went to this site to try it out. Hope you enjoy this!


One summer we went to our usual summer camp. It was a small place built for magic users. That's what the humans called us. Some of us liked to show them what we were, others did not. You can't always tell who can uses magic, even the ones who know the signs can't tell sometimes. Anyways, I better get on with the story, you'd probably want to hear it.

It all started on the school bus...

"Cathy, come on please just say one thing for once. I know you don't like talking on the way to Wizard's Camp but come on, say something!" Yugi begged me. A little about Yugi, he's a kind loving boy who loves to use his magic for good although he uses it in secret. He's also been my best friend since we were both two. Although he is unselfish and brave he often is accused for things that he didn't do and he often got himself into a lot of trouble.

All I did was stare at him. that was the thirtieth time he's asked me that. When I was about to turn my head back towards the window, something caught my eye. It was two girls, no different than the popular snobs you see in just about every high school, but for some reason they were somehow different. I felt drawn to them, like a magnet. I knew it was probably not anything important, but their slight pull at my long gone curiosity was too strong. I wanted to...

"Umm, Cathy, hello anybody there?" That snapped me out of it. I was under a spell, that's why I felt drawn to them. I decided to look into that tonight, when we got to camp. "You OK there? You spaced out a little when you were staring at those girls," Yugi told me. He has a spell that allows him to see spells that have been recently cast, even then, he sometimes can be clueless. Sometimes he is so dense I want to scream, good news is it has saved his life a few times because he cant put some pieces together and doesn't know things enough to be a source of valuable information.

I gave him my 'you're dense' stare and continued to let my thoughts flow while I stared out the window.

When we finally arrived at the camp everyone lined up in order of how long you've been at camp. The longer that you've been here the closer to the front of the line you were. Since Yugi and I have been here the longest any camper can be here we are in the front of the line. After they determine that, they sort you based on what your age is. Since I'm older than Yugi, I'm in the front of the line, as usual. Once they got us sorted out, they assigned us our cabins and cabin partners. I smile as I see that my cabin partner is Yugi again this year.

Our camp director is the Dark Magician of Chaos, but he wants everyone to call him Director Chaos. The last person who dared to call Chaos by his full name... I'm not sure but I think it had something to do with a toad. Anyways, the assistant camp director is the Dark Magician, although he like to be called Dark. Two of the volunteer helpers is Yami and his twin Atem. Although they are identical twins, Atem cast a spell over himself to be tan for the rest of his life just to get girls attention. Yami is clueless when it comes to girls, but is a chick magnet and doesn't even know it.

Director Chaos went over the standards and schedules for the week,"And just for the trouble makers, no prank spells until things have settled down." All the pranksters groaned at that.

"Everyone, attention please, attention. Thank you. Now," announced Yami, "tomorrow will be the cabin mate bonging activity. Now I'm sure that you're wondering what it is, but we find that it's better when it's explained on the day of the activity. Now, go to you're cabins and get some sleep."

Once everyone fell asleep I sunk out of my cabin. Hopefully only Director Chaos and Yami could see me. I had cast an invisibility spell over myself, so only a really powerful magician, or someone who cast the magic detector spell over their eyes, could see me. Chaos was the strongest magician here and Yami had used that detector spell on himself. Thankfully, they usually didn't get me into trouble when they saw me on their night shifts.

On my way to the girls' cabin, I bumped into Yami. The spell might make you invisible but it doesn't make you see any better.

"What are you doing out here?" hissed Yami. "You know that your not supposed to be out."

"I know, I know," I whisper back,"but I want to check out something."

"You, curious." He sounded sincere about it, of course he would, the only time I've looked for something is when someone asks me to look for it. "This is strange and new."

"Yeah I know, it's weird to me, is this how you feel when you want to know something?"

"Yep. Since this is the first time you have been curious I'll let you investigate, and also a warning. This can get you into a lot of trouble." I believe him, I've seen plenty of people who've gotten into trouble because of it.

"Thanks"

"No problem, now go!"

He composes himself and pretends that nothing has happened. I'm grateful of what he allows me to do. I take a deep breath and continue on the path to the girls cabin.

Once I'm there I see that the lights are still on. This is interesting. I didn't want to be detected so I just peeked through the crack in the doorway. As soon as I did I saw they were casting a spell, and it was large one. I stood there for a few minuets when they seemed content with their work and released the spell out the door. As soon as they cast it, I felt dizzy and couldn't stand up strait. Just as I was sure I would collapse, I stiffened and couldn't control myself. I felt a strange desire to do something, but I couldn't figure out what.

The next thing I knew I was getting under the covers in my bed. How the heck did I get here? I have no idea. All I want now is to go to sleep.

The next day, was the cabin mate bonding activity. It, by far, is the worst activity in this camp, well at least for the first year campers. The only people who had to participate in this activity were the people who are here for their first time.

"OK," started Yami, "since you all are first years and none of you know the rules, Atem and I will explain the rules."

"Any questions you have ask me afterwords, especially if that question is what's my phone number," Atem said. All the girls swooned, I just rolled my eyes. For some reason, my eyes stranded over to the two girls. They were checking out Atem as well as Yami, who was rubbing his temples trying to calm down.

"Anyways," snapped Yami, trying to bring the attention away from Atem, "The rules are simple, whichever cabin partners are the last ones to remain inside the area win. You can't use any spells that control another person or any part of their bodies, and all death spells are forbidden inside camp anyways so no death spells. Any other spells are fair game, you can use wands and any other magical items. The games start now."

Smart, Yami left no room for Atem to flirt with any of the girls.

The moment the game began the two new girls worked like they were one. They used the transportation spell on about five different cabins and dominated the field with such brilliance everyone was forced to look at them, also they caste a spell to draw attention to themselves, it was stunning. After about three minuets of watching them cast spells flawlessly, they were the last ones left in the area; they had won. Everyone was frozen staring at them, astonished. Now I really wanted to know who they were, and I knew I was not alone.


End file.
